


Final Exit (The Last Of Us)

by koalabitch



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Love/Hate, M/M, Partying, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabitch/pseuds/koalabitch
Summary: It's just going to be a end of the world story about one of my all time favorite games. Will it be my main focus? No. I will update when I can but no promises. Thank you for reading if you do.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Friendzoned

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This might not be that good. Enjoy. - Em

Years ago I was crossing the fucking country with Joel, but now? I'm in a room full of a bunch of assholes that I call friends. One of those assholes is currently drunk out of their mind looking for their next bottle. "Is that what I think it is?" Dina asks while leaning over me to grab whiskey from Jesse. Jesse and I groan causing Dina to slap my chest and Mark to giggle.

"I think that you hit your limit long ago Dee." I said while taking her bottle away. Dina whined and tried to get it back but I simply got up and put it on the fridge making Mark burst into laughter. Dina glared at me while looking up at the bottle. "You gonna get it?" I asked with a smirk.

"No...she's too fucking short, bro!" Mark said while falling from his chair gasping for air as he laughed. Jesse did this little girl giggle making Dina laugh and walk to him, completely forgetting about the bottle. My heart did some weird shit that didn't feel good. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my seat on the couch. Dina started teasing Jesse making him blush and me feel like shit. "Yuck" Mark said looking at them while making a gagging noise. I laughed at Mark and got up avoiding looking at the couple.

"Imma head home. Joel's probably already mad I'm not there right now." I said knowing damn well he doesn't give a shit as long as I get home by tomorrow for our lesson. I just can't see Dina and Jesse flirting anymore.

"That actually reminds me that... I have work tomorrow." Dina said while getting off of Jesse's lap. "Ellie I'll walk you home and I'll see you tomorrow." She said while kissing Jesse. I made a face and I think Mark saw it cause he gave me a look. I shook my head at him then made my way out of Jesse's house. "BY MARK!" I heard Dina shout from inside. She came out a minute later with a smile on her face. "Ready to go, babe?" My heart stopped and my mind started racing, I could already feel the blood rushing to my face which made me blush more knowing I was blushing. I couldn't talk and she started looking at me weirdly. Say something damnit!

"Uh, ye- I, uh... ready." I said making me mentally stab myself 1,582 times in the face. She just stared at me then smiled and nodded.

"Good! Let's go!" she said while skipping towards me and Joel's house.

"Weren't you just drunk?"

"Shush!!! Don't remind me. A sober mind is a... slower? Slower mind." she said with a really fucking adorable giggle. I chuckled at her while jogging to catch up to her. On our walk we talked about random shit like Jesse which was absolutely disgusting but, I'm her bestfriend so I have to get through it. When we got to my house she gave me a hug and said "I love you" which made me freeze up again, but she meant it in a friend way so whatever. I don't know why I'm freezing up so damn much. She always calls me babe and says she loves me. Why am I feeling weirdly? 

[Next Morning]

"So how was your night?" Joel asks as he makes breakfast for me and Luna. Luna is an amazing person and soon to be wife for Joel. He said that I'll be his second best man so I'll be right next to Tommy. Joel hasn't proposed yet but she's totally going to say yes so we're just planning ahead.

"Yeah it was okay." I said while helping set up the table.

"Just okay?' Joel asked from the ktchen.

"Basically yeah nothing exciting happened."

"Did you make your move yet?" He asked in a teasing tone making me blush again. It also made me a little sad because I forgot to tell him that her and Jesse got together.

"Uh, no."

"No?"

"Nope. Uh, her and Jesse are a thing I guess." I said and I could hear literal pain in my voice making me cringe.

"Oh. Well. I, uh." Joel stuttered nervously making me laugh.

"It's okay, Joel. No need to say any words of wisdom. I simply just got friendzoned and there is no known way out of there. Also it was my fault for liking a straight girl. This is lesbian 101 man." I said making Joel choke on an ice cube he was nibbling on. "I know my place."

"And where would that be, dear?" Dina asked while walking in the house making Joel screech and run to his room. He slammed the door then started laughing like a maniac. What an asshole. "What was that all about?" Dina asked while walking up to me and sitting on one of the dining room chairs. I shrugged and nervously laughed making her raise an eyebrow. "You and Joel catch something?" She asked while looking at me suspiciously.

"Nope. Um, when you walked in what did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"I heard that some bitch friendzoned you. Who is it so I can beat their ass?" She said making me freeze and Joel run out of the house laughing again. He was eavesdropping on the stairs. Dina looked confused than stared at me like she found out. My heart stopped and I was ready for her to hit me or something. "Oh my God. Cadence friendzoned you?!"


	2. Cadence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again this might be shit.

I would say that I didn't see this coming... but I saw it coming. Out of pure arguably "gay" panic I told Dina that she was "Absolutely Correct" on her guess. So she decided she would be a "bestfriend" and confront Cadence for her decision to friend zone me. So here we are. Outside of Cadence's house and Dina won't backdown. 

"Hey let's just go home?" I ask while nervously scratching my arm.

"What?! And let her get away with this nonsense? Hell no." Dina said while banging on her door with her stupid smirk.

"This is a bit of an overreaction don't you think?" I asked while covering my ears and cringing at the banging. "Dude this is way to much. Let's just go back to my house and eat whatever the hell Joel made." I said while pulling Dina's hand away from the door.

"Fine. But just know that... I! will! avenge you!" Dina shouted in a dramatic war cry. I shook my head making her giggle. She stepped away from Cadence's poor door. "So off to your place?" I nodded and we started walking away but as we made it down Cadences porch she opened the door. Shit.

"Did someone fucking die!? Jesus Christ. One of you could've broken my damn door!" Cadence groaned while walking down to us.

"What took you so damn long?" Dina said crossing her arms and watching Cadence closely. I rolled my eyes at Dina's posture. She looked like Joel when me and him fought that one time. Now I'm sad. That's just great.

"Me and you-know-who were fucking." Cadence said with a proud smile making me laugh and Dina make a face.

"That's gotta suck for you, Ellie." Dina said making me blush out of embarrassment and Cadence look at me weirdly. Well shit.

"Why's that?" Cadence and I asked at the same time making Dina look at me and roll her eyes with a smirk. I awkwardly chuckled then walked up the porch while pushing Cadence inside her house and shutting the door on Dina to keep her out. "What's going on?" she asked before cringing at Dina banging on the door again. I sighed then sat down on her couch and patted the spot next to me so that she can sit. She sat down then threw a shoe at the door. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" It was silent until we heard a giggle outside and saw Dina running away. Cadence shook her head then turned to face me. "What's up?"

"Dee heard me tell Joel that I got friendzoned and that I crushed on a straight girl. She told me she heard me and I obviously wasn't going to say I liked her."

"Obviously" Cadence said making me laugh. "So you decided that you were friendzoned by me?"

"Well no. She just guessed that it was you so I agreed." 

"So you don't like me?" Cadence asked while staring into my soul to make sure I don't lie.

"I do not like you like that." I said while making complete eye contact. She stared at me a little longer before getting up and stretching.

"All righty then. Time for you to leave and deal with your shit. I have things to tend to upstairs." She said with a wink making me jokingly gag. "If you need me please for the love of God don't bang on my door. I fear it won't be able to handle another attack from D or you." Cadence said with a laugh while guiding me to the front door. "Good luck and goodbye, E." Cadence said while shutting the door.

"Bye" I said then walked back to my house. I should've went somewhere else because there Dina was asking for details with Jesse right beside her. Now this? This is going to be hell.


End file.
